Swept Away
by MrsGoodGirlGoneBad
Summary: Alicia is not an ordinary girl. She is Harry Potter's nonblood related sister.griffindore beauty who loves Draco Malfoy, Slytherin king and he loves her as well. Harry knows, but Alicia has some other secrets too. How long can she hide her secrets?
1. Protective Brothers & Amazing Boyfriends

"You know I hate the idea of you being with _HIM_" Harry told me as I made a face.

"But it's already planned! You cant just stop me from going on a date!" I said. Brothers dont know anything about anything.

"Malfoy is just a trouble maker and he is deffinetly up to something. You are not going"

We were sitting in the griffindore common room. Harry on one side of the table and I on the other. Hermionie and Ron were studying on either side of Harry. Ron was smiling behind his book.

"He has a first name, Harry. And you can't stop me from going!" I flipped my blonde curls behind my shoulders.

"And your'e a year younger than the git!" harry continued like i hadn't said anything. I groaned. Harry always thought because I was a 7th year meant I couldnt do anything.

"I am going and that is final!" I said standing up. Harry was the one who moaned this time.

"Alicia Why dont you _ever_ listen to me?"

"Why do I _have _to?" Ron laughed at me this time. I just gave him a deathly look.

" Well obviously not, but you should!"

"you never listened to Petunia and Vernon!" Harry had finally turned 18 and moved out to his own place. I was still stuck there.

"Neither do you Alicia. Honestly!" I laughed at him. Then looked up at the clock on the wall.

"I have to go and get ready" I explained already excited for my shook his head as I danced up the stairs with enthusiasm. I went to my dorm. Once in side I knelt down by my trunk. I could hear my brother talking below.

"She just doesn't get it." Harry said.

Hermionie laughed. "You cant protect her forever Harry." She said

Harry sighed. "From him- I'll try almost anything."

"Does he even like her? I mean, is he just trying to get to you?" Ron asked.

I rolled my eyes at his comment before looking for my skirt in my trunk. It was yellow and flowing. No it wasn't spring yet but i didn't mind the cold.

"I can't tell. He seems to like her... but what boy isn't attracted to her?" Harry asked. There was a pause and then they burst out laughing. I looked for a pretty shirt to match. _ahah_ I thought. It was a cream colored shirt with a pink flower in the corner. I slipped of my robes and uniform and put on the skirt and shirt. Then i looked in the mirror.

"Harry what if he's just into her?" Hermionie said worridly. I went to the makeup table. my make-up drawer was the the second down on the left.

"Well that would be something. I'm just worried for her, you know.?"he said. I slid sparkly eye liner under and above my eyes. I thought it made them pop. I loooked for mascara.

"Yeah, mate. Shes younger he's older! I would be worried too!" Ron said

"It's not just that. What if he breaks her heart?" Harry asked. I brushed mascara over my eyelashes. I put eye shawdow over my eyelids. I glanced in the mirror again.

"Then.. Then we'll break him! we'll get him!" Ron exclaimed.

"RON!" Hermionie laughed. I put on some pink lipstick and then a coat of gloss over the top.I smaked my lips together.I pulled my hair back letting the curls fall however they wanted. My light brown frekles were laid across my upper cheaks and nose. there was only a few.

"What can I say he deserves it anyway." Ron said.

"He is surely up to something.." Hermione said quietly. I went through my trunk to find a jacket and my purse was smal and black and had a button on the front.

"hey you could have her spy on him..." Ron said to Harry.

"...Hmmm... that might just-"

"Harry! Ron! leave her be! So Malfoy might not be the best for her, let her find out on her own! okay?" Hermionie blurted. Both boys mummbled something. I found my dark brown jacket. My outfit was almost complete. I searched for some big bracelets and put them on. I silpped on some shoes and again loked in the mirror. I smiled-I was ready.

"He better not try anything..." Harry said.

"Or stay out past the curfew!" Ron grumbled. I happily down the stairs. My skirt flew with it.

"If you need me...." I began pouting. "Just don't need me okay?" I walked towards the big mirrior.

"You cannot go out like that!" Harry exclaimed. I applied some bulsh and stuck the compact back in my purse.

"Watch me!" I challened with my hands on my hips. The clock on the wall said. 5:53. "I have to go" I said going for the portail entrance.

Harry sighed"...Be careful.." He finally said. My body automatically turned and went to Harry's side. I leaned dowm to hug him. He was my brother after all and he always cared.

"Stop worring about me please" I said standing all the way up.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything"I laughed as I made my way out into the halls.

All the way to the bottom of the staircase that led to the front there he was - Draco Malfoy.I he gave the tiniest smile back. My heart fluttered. He had on some dark pants and a white long sleeve button up shirt. He had on a dark grey coat and dark grey shoes.

"Hey.. You look amazing" He said putting his arm around me. _god harry would have a fit.._I thought to myself. I blushed.

"Thank you." i said. we went outside. The sun was still up in the sky but it was darkining. It looked more like 4. We walked in scilence for some time. He moved his hand from around my waist to close to my hand. We locked hands loosely. I smiled to myself. Draco led us through a pathway. The I saw the garden. It has a white gazebo in the center. There were lights hanging on it and inside. This was our first offical date even after 4 months. He stopped before going inside.

"I wanted to do something special for you... I hope this is okay" He said quietly.

"It's beautiful, Draco." I exclaimed. He smiled and we made our way down to the table inside the gazebo. Draco pulled out my chair for me and scooted me in close to the table. There was a candle in the center. The table had chicken salad and bread sticks. Desert was to the side which was pudding. He poured us each some drinks.

"This is... so perfect." I told him hoping thoose were the right words.

"Anything for you Alicia." He said. We ate and talked. Talked about school and magic and life. Just about us. we hadn't really had a chance to. Then he pulled out a gift.

"For me? You didnt have to get me anything." I said as draco handed me the box.

Draco shrugged."It's not much..." He smirked as I carefully pulled the lid off. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It had a silver chain, and little diamond hearts all alond the rows. Then a bigger heart diamond at the center. I smiled.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

He stood up and came around the small table. I let him have the box. I smiled still. Draco carefully took out the necklace and put it around my neck and clasped it. Then he sat back down. I was happy this was me and not pansy. Somehow he had gotten her off his back.

"This is so lovely...." I said looking into Draco's grey blue eyes.

"I am glad you like it. I was worried it wasn't enough"

I laughed. " How could it get any better?"

"Hmm... i dont know.." He said smirking.

" Well .. you could kiss me... " I whispered. our hands were still together on the and I leaned in connecting our eyes.

"Don't you _DARE_" Someone screamed comming out of the bushes. We pulled apart and I groaned as I stood up.

"Harry What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" I yelled at my barely visable brother.

"I-uh..."

"You followed us here didn't you?"

"Well-"

"Why do you always try to ruin evrything."

" But I-"

" GO! .. I am so sorry" I said then turning to draco.

"Its fine" He said uncomfurtably. Harry hadn't moved even 20 feet away.

"Harry get out of here" I iyelled.

"N-no" He said firmly. I glared at him. He just stood where he was. I picked up a big pinecone and threw it at him.

"O-h. Ouch" He hollared.

"GOOOO" I yelled pointing towards the castle.

"Fine" He yelled dissapearing again into the bushes. The sun was getting low. I sat back down and sighed.

"I am so sorry"

"No. Please don't be. It's not your fault. " Draco said. I smiled weakly.

"I have another suprise" he said looking at the sky.

Draco took my hand. We walked farther into the garden. Draco pulled me onto a bench and watched the sun set behind hogwarts. As we walked back we passed what sounded like jazz music.

"Care to dance?" Draco asked stopping and putting his hand out. I felt nevous but smiled anyway.

"Actually I would. " I said taking his hand. I stepped in close to him. He gently put one hand on my hip (which totally sent chills down my spine.) and held the other one in mine. I laughed.

"What. Am I doing this wrong?" He asked letting go.

I laughed alittle more. " Here.. Loosen up. You are just too stiff." I said.

I took his arms and placed them around me. Then i wrapped mu arms around his neck. Draco made a real smile which was rare for slow danced to the quiet music. Soon- too soon - the music stopped. We kept dancing by what was now a glow in the sky. The moon was already shining away. I had rested my head on draco. It reached blow his chin. He looked at his watch.

"Oh, shit Alicia" He said pulling away.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"9:46."

"Crap. Harry is going to yell at me for weeks." We satarted to walk back faster than we had before.

"Sorry we are late"

"oh well. Live alittle right? I like staying up late anyway."

"yeah but your brother doesn' does he care so much?"

"I don't know i wish he would back off a bit. Give us some space." We quietly went up to the front doors. He held them open for me and we went in scilently. I walked him down into the dungons.

"I wish we could spent more time together." Draco said.

"Yeah.. Do you think I would get caught if I came with you?" I asked . Draco looked around.

"Maybe I could get you in. I can presuade Snape to let you in.." He offered nervously. I smiled at him.

"Really?"

"yeah of corse. Just stay right here. I'll go ask." Draco turned and walked quickly down the hall. A few minutes later he returned with Professor snape at his heels. Draco was smirking.

"Ms. Potter, If I hear from anyone that they caught you.. you are on your own. Don't think I''ll be so kind" He said sharply. His eyes were cold but there was something else.

"Mhmm. Thankyouthankyouthankyou. Thank you." I said then took a breath of air. He rolled his eyes and headed back down the hall. Draco and I made our way into the common room. It was hudge and draped in green and silver. No one was awke. There was a fire going. I sat on the couch infront of the fire. Draco sat next to me and put is arm around my shoulders. I put my head on his chest.

"Draco.." I said sleepily as he played with my hair.

"Mmhh?" he said

"I think I am seriously in complete love with you more than I expected" I had been thinking about it a lot actually.

"I love you too.." He said. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You would tell me if we needed space right?" I asked

"... After almost 4 months I dont think we need any space."

I smiled. He was so perfect. "good..."

"there must be something I don't know about you" He said breathing slowly. I though for a moment. I could hear his heart.

"I think I have told you almost everything."I said.

"There has to be something... What do you want to be? like a career or whatnot."

"hmmm.. I think I want to be with you... haha.. But I really havent thought about that too much.."

"oh okay"

"What do you liek to do in your free time?" I asked.

"lots of things... I love to be with you. But, I don't know. I play the guitar"

"Really thats cool, What else haven't you told me me about you?" Draco paused playing with my hair. Was he hesitating?

"...I can't think of anything... I used to have a cat?" I laughed and he twilred my hair again.

"Really? What was it's name?" He seemed happy to change subjects so fast.

"Toby... got him as a gift from my mum when I was five."

"What hapened to him?"

"Passed away when I was 7.." He said quietly. But he sounded alittle angry. Like it didn't just pass away.

"Oh, sorry...." It fell scilent.

I felt limp and tired. Draco's watch said 10:35. It was late but I didn't want to leave Draco's side. He was the best boyfriend in the world. I needed him to be with me.

"Alicia..?" He asked quietly.

"mmm?" I was almost asleep.

"There is somehting else I haven't told you.."

"Did you own a fish too?" I said groggily, menatlly laughing at my stupid joke.

"Uh-no" He was suddenly serious. I felt alittle more awake than before.

"Waht is it?" I whispered.

"Can I trust you? You can't tell anyone. Not even your brother- especially not your brother!" Not my brother? and of corse I trusted him? this was huge. had to be...

"Ummm yeah... what is it?"

"I made a mistake...8 months ago.."

I sat quietly and waited for him to go on. my eyes were still closed but i was very much awake._Don't tell me he got a girl preggers? Oh god. Don't be Pansy. _

"And I should have told you right away... I was just scared that you would leave me before you got to know me. The real me."

I was still. Malfoy's weren't scared. althougth I knew diffrent but still. He kept talking "Well- talked me into.... well made me do some foolish things. He convinced me to stop talking to my friends. I couldn't do it after 2 months. It made him mad. But what was completely stupid and I regret a lot... he wanted me to take his place and ask the dark lord for me to join him."

I kept my eyes shut. I knew exactly what he meant. I had heard the roumors. I still didn't say anything. He was still the same person right?

"I felt horrible keeping it from you. I just can't do it any longer. You can hate me and break up with me if you want.. Just don't tell anyone. I can't get out of this mess anyway"

Would I hate him or break up with him? No I couldnt do that. But now he was dangerous. Still, did it matter?

"...Alicia?" He whispered nervously.

"Okay....."

"Okay?"

"Yeah.. I mean it's not like you really wanted to , right?" I said normally.

"At the begning but then... then there was a meeting and.... now i am scared." Draco admitted to me.

"fine then"I said.

"just like that?"

My eyes were still shut but i made a face. "Yes. What did you want me to say? It's fine really. Just .... promise me something.."

"Okay. shoot"

"Your'e not going to do anything dumb right? Like you aren't going to kill anyone..."

"I dont want to...but if he makes me... I have to"

"Don't go and get yourself killed either."

"I won't"

I shifted alittle and he resumed messing with my hair.

"So... do you have the.... Thing?"

"Yes... Its terrible. I hate hiding it hurts."

"Oh" I said now tired.

"So you won't tell anyone"

"No of corse not.!"

"Okay..."

"I love you Draco. no matter what" I whispered

"I love you too"


	2. Confront MeBut I still Have Detention

**A/N : Chapter twooo :) Pretty muchh amaazzinnggg. Anyway. Sorry about mistakes i'm in a hurry so deal with itttt :) ILY! Reveiwssss? Pleasseee? the first chapters succkkk. but its gettiingg there!**

My head jerked up and I was breathing heavily. The dream from the night before still lingered in my head and I wished it would go away. Draco awoke too. I was still in his common room. People were up and moving about busily. Whispers filled the room.

"Crap! Draco. I'm not supposed to be here!" He stood up the same moment I did. I stretched.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Umm...." I pulled up his watch. "Almost 7:00. Class starts at 7:05!"

"Damn.. I'm Sorry. You fell asleep. Then I fell asleep." He was still grogy.

"I have to go!" I said looking for my purse.

"Love you Alicia." He found my purse and handed it to me.

"Love you too! thanks!" He smiled breifly. "I'll see you later okay?" I asked rushing out.

"Yeah. Be careful!" He called.

I ran up the stairs and down halls. My brain was working faster than my legs. Students were going every direction. Class was going to start soon. I ran straight into the gryffindore common room. Harry and Ron were standing by the fireplace. Harry turned to me with his arms cossed. _uh-oh_ I was going to just ignore him. I was on my way up to the girls dorm.

"Alicia!" Harry yelled. I stopped in my tracks and moaned. " Where were you?" He demanded.

"Harry list-"

"No you listen! I want to know where you sleep last night"

"Well I went on my date-"

"But where did you spend the rest of your night?"

"With draco.."

"Where?"

"No whe-"

You didn't do what I think you did, did You?"

"If you mean have _sex_ with my _boyfriend_- NO i didn't!"

"Than wha-"

"I had a very nice evening with him. We danced. Then professor Snape let me into the common room. We had a long coversation and I fell asleep next to him on the couch!"

"But you didn't-?"

"No I didn't! Thank you! I'm saving myself. I'm sure Draco is too!" Ron laughed in the corner. "Oh shut UP!" I looked at the clock on the wall." Now if you dont mind I need to hurry- It's 7:06 we're late!" Harry looked at the clock.

"We'll talk about this later" He said and dashed out the door with Ron.

I went up into the girls dorm. I looked in the mirror. I wasnt going to have time to wash up. I applied more makeup onto my face and pulled my hair back into a pony, leaving the bangs hanging. Then I threw on my robe and buttoned it up. I grabbed my book and quill and ran down the stiars with my prse on my arm. I had to get to potiens and quick. I reached the class and Proffesor Snape told me to sit down. I sat down quietly and he continued with the lesson.

"Now take out your books and turn to page 603...." He said standing up. I pulled my book out that I had put in my big purse. Ginny, who was sitting next to me shot me a look and then pointed to my book. It was for charms. I slapped my forehead. _just what I needed_  
"Is there a problem Ms. Potter?" Snape asked.

"No-well- do you consider having the wrong book a problem?" The class giggled.

"Yes, I do. Youy bought a book, did you not?"

"Yes, sir"

"But you do not have it correct"

"Yes but-"

"And you were cappable of bringing your book to class?"

"Well sort-of...."

"Exscuse me? Would you like to share with the class why you couldn't bring your book today?"

"Uh-no sir"

"Then you were very capible of brining your book"

"Yes sir" I mummbled. he knew exactly why I was late and grabbed the wrong book.

"Then you have detention tonight in my office. 5 points from your house also."

"Yes sir" He was actually starting to make me quite angry.

"Where is your potiens book Ms. Potter?"

"In my trunk"

"Go and get it, now"

"Okay"

I was aggrivated as I quicly made my was back where i had came from. Was he always going to be this hard on us? I rumaged through my trunk before finding the right book. I looked in the mirror before I left. I seriously looked like hell. No wonder Harry had flipped when he saw me. I hurried down the hall until someone grabbed me and pulled me into a room.

"Oh!" I said almost dropping my book.

"Sh.." Draco said.

I was in the boys' bathroom with him. He leaned against the wall lightly and sighed. I smiled. He always looked so and good all at the same time. I saw through every fake emotien though.

"What are you doing? I asked leaning next to him.

"I should be asking you that question" He replied brushing the bags out of my face.

I raised up my book. He nodded. I kissed him lightly on the lip and pulled myself slightly away. He imediatly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. We kissed and he deeped it. I was melting. I dropped my book and put my arms around Draco too. I didn't stop myself and i didn't stop him. He pulled away and took a deep breath. I smiled, and saw my emotien reflected onto his face . A true smile.

"I'll see you later" I said. Draco picked up my book and handed it to me. I Smiled .

"See yah" He said replacing himself against the wall. I quickly walked back down the hall and back into class. I took my seat and flipped to the right page. Ginny Smiled.

"I did most of the potion for us so you can just add the last ingredience" She said

"Okay" I turned the page over and read it.." Oh we need gubber root" I Picked up the root off the table and put it in. I raised my hand.

"Let me see it....." Snape said coldly. He walked over to our couldren and looked in, narrowing our eyes. " Did you finish?" I waved my wand over it and it bubbled. Then turned from blue to pink and smelled like flowers. "Mhhhh.... Good." He said and moved on. Ginny and I high fived. She and I were good friends. After poitens we walked to charms together.

"So how did your date go? I heard you didnt come back last night and figured something juicey happened..." She smiled. Unlike everyone else she thought Draco and I were perfect for eachother. She was so supportive that I couldnt help but tell her everything about anything between us.

"Good.. Okay okay it was great!"

"Tell me all about it"

"So he took me outside to the garden and we had dinner.."

"Awwww"

"Under the gazebo.."

"What did you eat?"

"Chicken salad breadsticks.. By _candle light_!"

"Oh thats amazing!"

"Yeah and then he gave me a necklace and then of corse Harry had to show up"

"Brothers.."

"Oh yeah.."

"Then whatt?"

"Then we watched the sun set and .. danced"

"Good dancer?"

"Eh sorta"

"And?"

"Then we went into the slytherin common room. Then we talked for hours. And yah."

"Did you?"

"No"

"Where were you then?"

"We fell asleep on the couch, Gin!"

"Aww... that would explain why you were late to class?"

I laughed. "Yes"

"Sounds perfect_"_  
"It was"

She smiled as we took our seats. I thought about ways to show Draco how much I cared and how much I loved the necklace. I couldn't even get my mind to focus on class. At all. I was so distracted I almost lit my hair on fire. It was like that until lunch. Just as I was about to walk into the great hall, Harry pulled me out.

"What?" I asked slightly agrivated.

"Well I just wanted to... umm.. Just-"

"Spit it out, Harry"

"I wanted to apologize..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yah, I mean, I really should let you have some fun... I'm sorry"

"It's fine.."

"What are you wearing under that?" I laughed at his comment and unbottoned my robe.

"Didnt have time to change. " We laughed as I sat down at the table next to ginny.

Across from her was Ron and Harry and Hermionie on my other side. Ginny pointed at my necklace. I blushed. I had forgotten it was even on.

"That is beautiful. ! Is that it?" She asked. I nodded.

"He put it on for me..." I said to please ginny.

What? What is it?" Ron asked now trying to see.

"A necklace" I said.

"Draco gave it to her. Isn't that sweet?.!" She said then giggled. I blushed agian.

"He probably stole it.." Harry muttered under his breath. I playfully smaked him and we all laughed.

"It's very pretty" Hermionie said.

"Why thank you. I imagine Harry told you About how I didn't show up this morning.?"

"Oh.. yeah he did.." She said.

"I figured" I said.

"It's not like he tried anything right?" Ron asked protectivly.

"Of corse not. Draco isn't like that." Ron laughed and hermionie smaked him.

"I'll be right back " I said getting up. I caught Draco's eye as I left. He smirked. As I waited against the hall wall snape passed by.

"You still have detention tonight in my office, Ms. Potter" He said. His usually cold tone was normal.

"Oh I know. I'll be there, don't worry" I wasn't someone to mess with a teacher.

"Well that's a first comming from a _Potter"_ he said under his breath as he went into the great hall. Draco appered by my side.

"Hey.. " I said.

"Hey whatcha up to?" Draco asked grinning.

"Nothing just maybe going to the library to study.... or maybe not..."

"Or not sounds pretty good.."

"Really? Good, that was what I was thinking."

"Of corse."

"Hey thanks for the necklace again, it's beautiful."

"No problem, I thought you might like it"

He leaned in to kiss my cheek. I let him push me lightly against the wall. Draco kissed down my neck and I giggled.

"Ooops sorry" Hermionie said entering. I pulled away. " No you stay, I'll go" She said rushing back into the great hall. We laughed.

"We really need to watch that, you know?" He nodded. Students filled the hall meaning lunch had ended.

"We have time to study" Draco suggested as the rush of people went by. I laughed.

"Since when did you ever study?" I asked

"Since when did you not?"

"I don't want to spend our time studying."

"what do you want to do then?" We were walking towards the front doors. It wasnt perfect outside but there was still some sun.

"Outside. Come on lets go" I said puling him to the front doors.

It was beautiful for the season. Winter would come soon. I picked a sunny spot on a hill, took off my robe and put it down on the ground. I laid on it, putting my arms out to feel some warmth. Draco took his robe off too and sat next to me. He starred at me a moment.

"What?" I asked curiosly.

"Nothing" He said and laid on his back.

"You're never going to be tan that way" I said

"I can't... people would see..."

"Sorry.."

"It's .. okay"

"Is.. it.. scarey?"

"Sort of..." Draco was quiet. I rolled over on my side to face him; I put my head in my hand.

"Are you the youngest one?"I whispered. Draco turned to face me too and then nodded.

"Yes.."

"Do you think any teachers or dumbledore know?"

"Well I told Snape... He was worried but not like I thought he would be. Like he knew someting I didn't."

"I'm kinda worried.."

"Don't be.. I'll be okay"There was a pause.

"I wish I could live at your house. "

"What brought that on?" Draco asked.

"I hate Petunia and Vernon. We're barley related."

"Oh.. "

"Harry's Dad's brother's adopted daughter... That's me. After my mum died, I lived with my dad. Then when school started and I was 12 He died... "

"I'm sorry" His eyes were warm.

"So I was sent to my only living reletives they could find. And I had to share a bedroom with dudley the son..."

"Muggles?"

"Oh yeah... And then after awhile I got the couch in Harry's room.. Untill he moved out, now it's mine."

"Well I am sorry"

"Mhhh."

"But I am sure you don't want to live at my house"

"And why not?"

"My parents always fight. They Don't stop. My Father is crazy, my mum's 'friad of him."

"Oh"

"Yeah... Hey break is soon."

"Oh I know.. What are your plans?"

"Probably going home.. nothing much. You?"

"Here. "

"You could always spend it at my house. I mean i'll get my parents to be nice."

"Do you think they would mind?"

"Naw.. Mum is dying to meet you." I smiled.

"Sounds good" I said

"Perfect" He smiled.

The sun beat down apon us. It was warm not hot. But perfect. Harry Ron and Hermionie were across the medow starring at Draco and I. I could make out the tiny faces. I sat up and leaned on my arms looking towards the sun. Draco sat cross legged and looked at me. I laughed.

"You always look at me like that" I said.

"Like what?" He asked leaning on his arm.

"Like I'm a tons and tons of diamonds that you don't want to touch because you are afraid you'll get in trouble."

He laughed. "You're worth much more than diamonds fist of all. And second I would get in trouble. I dont want to loose you."

"You wouldn't loose me" I said as draco laid back down. I scoted my self closer to him. His eyes were closed. I put my head near his heart, and he rubbed my back gently. I was in heaven.

" I wonder what this looks like to them.." I said breathing slowley.

"Who them?"

"Uhg, My brother and his friends."

"You guys aren't blood related."

"Legal papers say we are." we were scilent for a moment. both lost in thought. "I wish we could stay like this forever"

"Mhmm , me too" I scooted closer to Draco and mut my head by his. I could sware i felt his breath.

"I'm sure they are thinking that we might be doing someting that we are not." He said.

"Mhh. They can think what they want rumors don't bother me" We laughed.

"You know what?"

"What" I asked.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"You just said 'you know what'" I said.

"No I didn't." Draco said oddly.

"I did" Harry's voice said. I turned over still next to Draco.

"What?" I repeted.

"Well.. UH!" He pointed to the mini space between Draco and I.

"You're lucky there's a gap at all between us, Harry" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well.." Harry said

"Well are you dont harassing me?" I asked.

"I'm not harassing-" I groaned.

"You are, Harry"

"Maybe if you just-"

"Dont tell me what to do. You're not my father okay?"

"I'm-"

"And don't say you're sorry. Just go away"

"But-"

"I don't need you just leave us alone!" I snapped.

Harry huffed and stomped off. I laid quietly next to Draco for a while. We watched the sun fade slightly more and more. We laid there for such a long time. I might have even fallen asleep, but I'm not sure. So what if I came across harsh to Harry. He wasn't my parent. He did not control me. I didnt even want to listen to him. Even though most of the time I did.

"I think it's dinner time" Draco said.

"Really?" I said sitting up.

"Almost " He said copying my movement.

"How much time? Enought that I can change?"

"Mmmmm yeah if you can change in 7 minuets."

"I'll Hurry!" I said.

"I hope so" We laughed then picked up our robes and went inside.

I raced into the gryffindore common room which was almost empty. Then I rushed up to the dorm to my trunk. I looked for anything could wear that I didnt have on yesterday.I found a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve red shirt. I washed my face to get the old make up off. Then I changed. I let my hair down and pulled my bangs up and back into a poof. I put on new make up and my robe. I slipped on some dark brown flats too.

When I reached the common room again it was empty. I half ran down to the great hall. I looked at the clock . I had detention with professor Snape in 10 minuets. I sat down at the chatter filled table. I shoved as much food as I could down my throate. Ron's eyes got big.

"Swut up! I hwave dewention ennn.... sweven minets" I said with a full mouth. He put his hands up, sarcastically.

"With who?"

I swallowed. " Professor Snape" I frowned.

"Never have cared for him. Never will" I laughed.

"I have to go!" I gulped down my pumpkin juice.

"Hey that was mine!" Ron said. okay I guess it wasn't mine.

"Sorry" I yelled as I ran out of the room again. I made my way down to the dungons with a quill and my book. I knocked on Snape's door.

"Ms. Potter you're two minuets early.. Come in"

I went inside the semi dark room. The air felt smokey and thick, but I could have been imagining things. The light was dim and snape was looking at his papers.

"Please sit down" I immediatly took a seat. He looked up at me. "I assume there was a reason you were late to my class today"

"Yes sir" I said quietly.

"Then you can assume to write about it." He wasn't so cold as he usually was.

"How much would you like written sir?"

"How many minuets were you you late to my class?"

"I'm really not sure"

"Fortunetly I am. You were 3 minuets late to my class"

"I'm sorry"

"You can write 3 sorry pages about it." There was something in his eyes but before i could get a look at his emotien he looked back at his papers.

"Okay, professor."

I pulled out 3 peices of parchment and my quill. I dipped it in ink and began to write. Beginning with the end to my wonderful date. Then of corse the details about when harry confrnted me in the comen room. I explained looking for my book and heading off to class. I Ended with half a page about going to find my book. I left out the part about Draco. I looked up at the clock it was 8:04.

"Sir?" I asked quietly.

"Mh" Snape didnt look up from his papers.

"I'm finished" I said.

"Bring it here" Snape said. I stood up and went to his desk. When he reached for the paper i didn't let go. He looked up at me.

"He told me" I said and let my grip on the paper loosen so he could take it.

"Did he?" Snape knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Yeah.. he did... He also told me that you knew before he told you?" Okay actually he didn't say it, but I figured since snape he knew alot.

"Ms. Potter what is your point" He asked lazily.

"Is he safe? Are you helping him?"

"... Is anyone safe from the Dark Lord, Alicia?"

"But.. I... He said you were.. " I stuttered on my words. Snape rolled his eyes.

"What he needed was reassurance. I gave it to him. Now is there anything else you would like to bother me about?"

"Y-yes!" I blurted.

"Well" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well.... Do you think he made a wrong dessision?"

"I don't think his dessiocion was correct nor incorect"

"You wouldnt recoment it to ohh say.." Was i really thinking what I thought I was thinking? Yes... yes i was. Oh. My. God.

"Only if you want to take your life away for good" It was a protective statement.

"And if I did?"

"I can't tell you anymore, Ms. Potter" He sounded suddenly sharp.

"But-"

"You can leave now"

"Yes, sir" I said picking up my things.

I went up the stairs to the gryffindore common room. Harry was the only one inside. . When he saw me he got up and moved towards the far corner. I sat by the fire on the floor. I put my arms around my knees and sat my chin on top. I gazed into the blazing fire flames. How carzy was I to be angry with my brother? How dumb was I to consider what I considered to snape. And why didn't he want to talk about it?

"Listen harry" I said. I heard him shift in a seat. " You don't haave to talk. I will you listen okay?" More scilence. well at least he was listening.

**Reviewss pleaaseee? ILY you guys are amazing.**


End file.
